


Protector

by NovaRain



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, FrostIron - Freeform, Love Triangle if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Warning: I do not write well, but I wanted to give some insight into what's going on in the drawing. Hence, ficlet. Basically, it all started because I wanted to try something with more movement as opposed to posing prettily (not that I mind).Ink on printer paper. Line art.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not write well, but I wanted to give some insight into what's going on in the drawing. Hence, ficlet. Basically, it all started because I wanted to try something with more movement as opposed to posing prettily (not that I mind). 
> 
> Ink on printer paper. Line art.

When the elevator doors opened, Tony released a heavy sigh into the empty penthouse, an invisible weight melting off his shoulders. Shuffling across the room, he loosened his tie and tossed his rumpled suit jacket onto the couch. Making a beeline for the stocked bar, he grabbed his favorite scotch to pour himself a hearty glass, then took a long sip from the crystal tumbler. Tony could taste the burn of liquid amber and feel the heat slowly seep into his core, curling contentedly in his chest like a pleased cat. It soothed his weary heart, allowing the rest of the tension to bleed away. 

 

Unfortunately, the relief was short-lived.

 

The elevator doors whispered open, admitting Steve, who looked absolutely disgruntled by the couch with his jaw clenched and his stance rigid with impending battle. Tony inwardly cringed, all the lost tension suddenly found, already feeling (more) exhausted by the mere thought of a confrontation with Steve. He already had a trying day at Stark Industries; how unfair was this? Outwardly, Tony smiled bright and placating in an attempt to offset some of the anger radiating off of Steve. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Just don’t, Tony,” Steve snapped, “You can’t keep avoiding me, we need to talk about this.”

 

It had been about a month since Tony’s romantic involvement with Loki was revealed and Steve seemed hellbent on trying to “help” Tony understand the risk he was putting himself in. Usually with a lot of arguing. 

 

Truth be told, Tony was rather surprised by Steve’s about-face. 

 

Prior to the couple announcing their involvement, Loki had been living at the tower for a little over a year. Tony could clearly recall how adamant Steve was about second chances and was one of the first (aside from Thor) to be open to Loki redeeming himself. To be part of the Avengers and protect humanity. It didn’t take a genius to see how much of Steve’s attitude towards Loki was impacted by their--at the time--recent recovery of Bucky. As if accepting Loki would offset the public’s criticisms from focusing on Bucky’s crimes as the Winter Soldier.    

 

Tony and Loki’s romance was both gradual and inevitable. What started as trading sharp wits morphed into sharing trade secrets, and finally revealing heartfelt confessions. They allowed themselves a month of hiding, not out of shame, but of desire to relish in the preciousness they mutually nurtured. To have sole possession of each other before sharing what they cultivated with the world (or at least the team). Thor was the first and immediate supporter of their relationship, slowly followed by the others (particularly slow for Clint for obvious reasons)--except Steve. 

 

“No means no, Steve,” Tony tipped back the rest of the scotch, no longer soothing, before pouring himself another glass. He was going to need it. “I’m not in mortal danger--never was, thank you very much--and Loki isn’t going anywhere. There’s nothing more to talk about.”

 

There. Boundary-setting. Boundaries were good from what Tony remembered reading (and scoffing) about when he and Pepper were still trying to make a go at romance.

 

“This isn’t something you can afford to be stubborn about,” said Steve, crossing his arms like a defiant teenager. 

 

Tony desperately wanted to laugh at the ironic display, but tamped it down, trying to avoid adding fuel to the fire. Stepping around the bar, refilled glass in hand, he intended to make use of his couch, in his own penthouse, in his own goddamned tower after a rough day. Despite his growing irritation with Steve, Tony kept his words light and casual. 

 

“Look, I appreciate your concern--truly, fluffy feeling and all that--but you needn’t worry yourself. I got this.”

 

Tony gently patted Steve on the shoulder as he walked past, but was jerked back by a rough hand gripped around his wrist, causing him to stumble and drop his glass. The shriek of glass shattering on marble flooring pierced the room.

 

That’s when shit hit the fan.

 

A flurry of motion had Tony’s head spinning, the grip on his wrist was gone as quickly as it was there, and he was getting pushed back by a wall of pissed off demi-god. Loki’s appearance wasn’t something cinematically impressive like phasing in or engulfed in colored smoke, just suddenly there and backing Tony away from an equally pissed off Steve, who was now sporting a bloody mouth. Recovering quickly (for a mere human among a god and super soldier), Tony scrambled to intervene before it could escalate, catching the glint of a blade in Loki’s white-knuckled grip.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Tony shouted, trying to get around Loki to no avail. “Everyone needs to stop everything!”

  
“You do _not_ lay a hand on Anthony without his permission. **_Ever_** ,” snarled Loki, his words filled with venom, acidic with the promise of death. Completely ignored, Tony had resorted to clutching Loki’s arm in a (futile) attempt to hold him back. “Do so and I shall cleave your body in two.”  

  



End file.
